


Feed Our Souls

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Morning Routines, Senses, domestic little fuckers oh my god, they totally play professionally together why wouldn't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning routines that develop after the end of the manga and presumably after they graduate, or seven meals Yui and Akira share before facing the world.</p><p>Or, a soft piece of the world where Akira and Yui have come to live together with sleep hazed eyes and full bellies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> The writers block has had my legs for like a month now and is currently trying to gnaw it's way all the way up my body bUT I WILL NOT BE DETERRED So I decided to do some established relationship fluff practice outside my usual comfort zone (AKA the Haikyuu!! fandom)! Also I really love this tiny fandom. So, so much...

 

Monday Morning

Yui wakes up at exactly 6 o'clock every Monday and rolls over into the still warm spot Akira must have left behind not so long ago beneath the sheets. Sometimes he'll hear the weather woman's slightly over enthusiastic (or rather, fully caffeinated) forecast if Akira is worried about the weather, other days he'll hear the clip of Akira's father winning the match for his team, and on rare days like today he'll hear Akira talking to himself in the kitchen. But there's always noise.

His mouth tastes faintly acrid before he silently yawns into the pillow. Getting up right now doesn't appeal to him. Thoughts drifting, he notes the pillow still smells like Akira's shampoo, some minty concoction Yui only borrows on the days Akira isn't home. It's a comfort that almost lets him slip right back into a doze.

Akira comes tumbling in only a moment later. He's stopped talking, so maybe he's trying to be quiet even as his footfalls thump almost painfully loud against the floor. Yui notices out of his slitted eyes that Akira is hovering with a wide grin on his face.

Small fingers brush against Yui's cheek, urging him to rouse in the gentlest way Akira knows.

"Yui, breakfast is ready. Come on now..." The fingers trail lower down the column of his throat and settle in the hollow of his collar bone. "I know you're up, you big faker. Just because it's Monday doesn't mean you get to sleep in. I even made the miso with extra scallions like you like..."

Hmm. That does sound good...

 

Tuesday Morning

On Tuesdays, Yui is the one to wake up first, still at 6 o'clock.

Curled into Akira's side his senses drift back to him quickly. The faint scratch of stubble against his throat, the earthy smell of yesterday's practice overlaid with mint. There's a moment when he runs a hand through cherry red locks and thinks of nothing but how nice all this is.

A minute passes before he struggles free of Akira's limbs. When sleeping Akira is akin to a finger trap, entangling you the more you struggle, and it requires a delicate touch to escape him. But he'll sleep through just about anything you throw at him- literally. There's still a picture hidden somewhere in dropbox of the tower of objects their high school rugby team had managed to balance on Akira's head that included pillows, a Sasuke action figure, two takeout containers, a storm trooper helmet, and even a rugby ball precariously place on top of the entire mess. He didn't even wake up until long after the ceiling high tower was disassembled.

Yui makes breakfast on Tuesdays, and it's usually toast and rolled omelets. Today is no different. His cooking is simple compared to Akira's but it's always filling and easy to eat on the run. Not that they have to run to practice anymore, but it was still easier to eat toast in a moving car than oatmeal.

Akira stumbles in just in time to steal a piece of toast before Yui can put it on a plate next to the eggs or smother it in that apricot jam that he likes so much.

 

Wednesday Morning

 

Wednesday is usually the day they're most likely to sleep in on accident. Practice always starts late on those days anyway, so Yui will grumble almost uncharacteristically about how there's no point in being up so early if it's not for rugby. Akira will slide out of bed, limbs entangled purposefully with Yui's, and inevitably both of them end up running around the house in socks on hardwood until one of them either trips or makes it to the pantry.

Breakfasts are simple on Wednesdays, cereal or pop tarts the only thing quick enough to satisfy both of them.

On a completely unrelated note, the term Hump Day is applicable to their morning schedule for more sexual reasons than is usually intended.

 

Thursday Morning

 

Thursday had become the weekly coffee incident. Both of them were tired enough from the past three days to consider caffeine as the best solution.

They'd wake up stuck together, sleep refusing to unstick from their heavy eyelids. Akira's usual energy is almost nonexistent this morning as he breathes into Yui's neck slowly and unintentionally runs butterfly kisses up his neck as he yawns. Yui's hands clench and unclench in Akira's sleep-shirt as he tries to stretch his shoulders out without jostling Akira.

They'd end up running late to practice and buy the coffee along with a breakfast of banana nut muffins and coffee cake.

 

Friday Morning

Friday was another late start for practice, so Akira often tried to make up for having to buy breakfast yesterday by making breakfast in bed. Yui wakes up before the breakfast arrives half the time, but he stays curled in the warm spot Akira had left.

Akira will always be in by 7:30, carefully balancing a tray heaped with thin pancakes covered in powdered sugar and syrup, soft boiled eggs, warm ham, blisteringly hot tea, and apple rabbits even as he bounces on his heels and shuts the door with a foot. Watching him with amusement, he straightens his back against the wall before Akira even has to ask. 

The tray ends up precariously balanced on their knees as they share bites of food and cautious sips of tea between syrupy kisses and warm words. 

 

Saturday Morning

Yui fades into wakefulness at 6 o'clock as usual on these morning, but he always leans into the curve of Akira's body and sink back into sleep in a few seconds.

They end up waking up at noon, so their mornings are nonexistent on Saturdays.

 

Sunday Morning

These are the days he'll wake up with Akira pinning him to the bed with a look in his eyes that promises f-u-n.

But this is usually more of the water balloons and pranks kind of fun. Well. It's hardly their fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super anxious over not being able to find any favorite food references for either of them, so I hope you don't mind I made them up as I went. These two are really nice to write for because it's really hard for me to picture them being truly unhappy after the events of the manga ;;; I still think they make it to Hanazono that year, in my heart.


End file.
